


【1929】后来的他们

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 别等了，他没来
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	【1929】后来的他们

明天是哈弗茨的单身party，今天他的很多朋友专程赶到了霍亨佐伦城堡准备陪他享受最后的单身时光，以及见证他和索菲娅的婚礼。

霍亨佐伦城堡位于斯图加特以南五十公里，对于很多国家队和曾经勒沃库森的队友来说，这个距离非常友好，他们大都提前过来了。

“嘿，兄弟，恭喜。”Jannis笑着和在前厅等待大家的哈弗茨打了声招呼。

哈弗茨看见Jannis过来，还是习惯性地看向他的身后，寻找着那个和Jannis相似的身影。

多年的好友只肖一眼便能猜到他的想法，“别找了，我哥他没来。你或许也知道，他还在复健，不太想奔波了，他给你准备的礼物我带过来了。”

哈弗茨眼底透着难掩的失落，却还是笑了笑，“也好，好好养伤最重要，走我带你上楼去房间把东西先放下。你们今天就好好休息吧，party在明天下午。”

哈弗茨当然知道布兰特受伤的事，赛季末突然因为对手的恶意犯规导致了脚趾骨折。幸运的是，多特蒙德那时候已经获得了德甲冠军，布兰特他也有充足的时间去养伤。

只是这一切，哈弗茨是从多特蒙德的新闻发布会上得知的罢了。他们之间，早就不如以前熟络。

说起从前，一下子就远了去了。在伦敦时，哈弗茨有些刻意地不去想起从前在勒沃库森和布兰特在一起踢球的日子。即便后来布兰特离开了勒沃库森，哈弗茨还是会在布兰特输球后开一个多小时的车跑到多特蒙德陪布兰特拍些傻兮兮的照片。

但是后来，他也离开了勒沃库森，离开了北威州，离开了德国。起先他们还是努力会像从前一样趁休假时联机打堡垒之夜，还是会在whatsapp上发过去对方欠费的表情包不客气地嘲笑彼此。

但是频率越来越低。

你要理解，布兰特在多特蒙德有很多队友，他们都是关系不错的朋友。而哈弗茨也渐渐融入切尔西，更何况还有老乡维尔纳。

这就好像多特蒙德和伦敦存在的那一个小时的时差，你没法具体描述清楚这意味着什么，但是你感受得到，是有东西横亘在那里的，不单单是那道海峡。

更何况，他的身边一直有索菲娅的陪伴。布兰特算什么呢？他到底算什么呢？

维尔纳拿了杯黑皮诺站在阳台上吹着风，今天很多人还没有到齐，来了的朋友也只是聊了几句，大家都把精力留在了明天晚上，势必要多灌哈弗茨几杯。

所以当维尔纳感到身边站了个人时他并没有感到意外，不需要招待客人的主角出现在阳台上也正常。七月份斯图加特晚上的风还有着丝丝凉意。

“他没来。”维尔纳和哈弗茨算是17年在联合会杯时才认识，之后在国家队也是因为布兰特才明明熟悉。不知道布兰特当时有没有想到，竟然最后是他俩一起远赴异乡。

现在的维尔纳已经足够了解哈弗茨了，或者说他们已经是好朋友了。起先布兰特还和维尔纳抱怨过凯被他抢走了，当然同样的话也出现在了哈弗茨那里，我的发小被你带坏了，他现在已经会说我胖了。

“这并不坏。”维尔纳抿了一口手中的红酒，来自阿尔地区的黑皮诺清爽柔和。

良久，维尔纳听到了哈弗茨的回应，“你说得对。”

男人们的婚前party自然少不了酒，相比之下索菲娅那边的女性就克制得多，“我可不希望明天婚礼时我的脸会因为宿醉而垮掉，亲爱的。”

不过哈弗茨的朋友们也没有存了让他直接睡到婚礼前半个小时的想法，但连喝了几杯酒的哈弗茨还是觉得有了醉意，朋友中不乏从事足球职业的人，有的人也开始上头，一边打着FIFA一边高喊着利物浦是冠军。哈弗茨听了以后一个抱枕扔过去，“Keep the blue flag flying high！”今天他是主角，大家也没在意，哄笑成一团。

过了凌晨十二点，大家的兴致还很高，塔还抓着麦克风在鬼哭狼嚎，还好，起码比Julian唱得好听，哦对是尤里安德拉克斯勒。

怎么又想到了Julian，哈弗茨觉得自己喝得真的有点多了，便一个人溜到阳台的藤椅上刷起了手机。

余光中瞥见了一个人影，这古堡不会因为年头久了有些什么鬼魂出现吧。被自己想法吓到的哈弗茨猛地抬起头。是布兰特。

布兰特坐在另一把藤椅上似笑非笑地看着他，哈弗茨知道是他，但大脑因为酒精而变得像一团浆糊，说话也有点含混不清，“我做梦了吗？你不应该在这里啊？”

布兰特没说话，哈弗茨一个人在那里嘀嘀咕咕，“看来我是真的喝多了。Timo说得对，你不来才是对的。我们之间，太尴尬了。”

哈弗茨醒来的时候不过八点，绕是醉酒也没能阻挡运动员自律的生物钟，他按压着自己的太阳穴走出了房间，看见此时还在偏厅睡成一团的好友们。

哈弗茨想了想觉得少了什么，推了维尔纳一把，“Timo，你昨晚看见我的手机了吗？给我打个电话。”

维尔纳昨夜没怎么喝酒，被哈弗茨推了一把也醒了，“你昨天晚上后来跑哪去了？”

手机铃声从阳台传来，幸好大家大都没醒，不然也很难听到那音量算不上多大的铃声。看见藤椅哈弗茨终于想起了昨夜发生的一切，维尔纳跟着哈弗茨来到了阳台，看着哈弗茨坐在藤椅上一个人出神。

“昨天晚上Julian来了。”他没有说我昨天晚上看见Julian了，而是笃定的，昨天晚上Julian来了。

维尔纳看他那个样子叹了口气，“你是喝多了现在还没醒吗？Julian昨天下午还在希腊。”

“希腊离这里也没有很远。”

“那又怎样？我们都清楚，他脚上现在还有伤，比起他一个人从希腊飞回斯图加特再开一个小时的车来到这里，我宁愿相信是你喝多了。醒醒吧兄弟，索菲娅差不多已经开始化新娘妆了。”说完维尔纳离开了阳台。

是啊，自己在期待什么呢？他应该在一个风景优美的地方好好养伤，而不是奔波数百公里只为了看一眼自己醉酒的丑态就离开。

只是还是会有一点遗憾和不甘心，我们曾经是那么好的朋友，婚礼这样重要而神圣的时刻，你怎么就不在呢？你应该见证我的幸福啊，你应该为我送上祝福啊。

可是，这未免实在有些残忍。

当维尔纳作为伴郎还在为婚礼做着最后的核对，哈弗茨注意到Jannis突然离开座位接了个电话。许是感受到哈弗茨的目光，维尔纳轻轻拽了一下他的袖口，“别等了，他不会来的。”

或许是这语气太过笃定，以至于上天想证明他们是错的。Jannis回来时哈弗茨看到了布兰特。

哈弗茨理了理衣襟，向布兰特走去。“你的伤怎么样了？”

布兰特冲他笑了笑，“如你所见，我很好。新婚快乐bro。”

哈弗茨有些腼腆地低下了头，似乎是有些释然地说道，“谢谢你的到来。”

当布兰特目送着索菲娅披着白纱一步步走向哈弗茨时，坦白讲他并没有什么难过失落诸如此类称得上是负面的情绪。他挺为凯高兴的，发自内心。

从岳父的手中牵过索菲娅的哈弗茨，此时此刻眼底心里也只有索菲娅一人，那些隐秘细碎在心底埋藏过的小心思终于在刚刚见到布兰特的时候化为乌有。

他是被祝福的，他是被他祝福的。或许自始至终他想要的不过就是布兰特的一句祝福。

“我收到了凯的婚礼邀请函，我该去吗？”布兰特的手指摩挲着精美的邀请函封面，一边和罗伊斯通着话。

“如果是我的话，我会去。”

“但是事实上你没去不是吗？”

电话那头的罗伊斯笑了，“所以现在的我觉得应该去，这样才坦荡。我没有什么别的建议了Julian，就像你所说的，我自己曾经处理这件事的时候也很糟糕。不过那时候的我可比你现在年轻多了，是吧，我们的队长。”

这些年来布兰特早已对和罗伊斯的拌嘴免疫，正准备翻个白眼反唇相讥的时候听到罗伊斯说，“或许他就是在等你的那一份祝福呢。”

“或许吧。”

“如果我有报价我会告诉你的。”

“那我就会为你去谈新的合同。”

可是先离开的人是他，后来坚守一城的人也是他。

在原地等待的人是他，远走他乡的也是他。

所以到头来，到底是谁先松开了谁的手，又是谁在一直等着谁呢？

这个问题的答案随着时间的推移和他们的成长变得不再重要，所以这便是故事的结尾，这就是后来的他们。

而那些关于前辈之间的爱恨纠葛，他们终究不是这个故事的主角，那个相视一笑却也是多年以后的后话了。

斯图加特今天阳光正好，布兰特看着哈弗茨和索菲娅，以及身边朋友们的欢呼，喷洒的香槟，暗自想到，或许这并不是一个糟糕的结局。

而哈弗茨也终于在日后，回想起那段药厂岁月时，可以一笑而过，大方谈起曾经，他再也不必把和他并肩作战的那段时光藏进阁楼里不敢打开了。


End file.
